Unknown Sisters to the Soul Society
by XxYaoixYurixGirlXx
Summary: This is 20 girls that are related to the Soul society, vizzards, and Espada. They need to find there brother's or sisters and get along or they will die...
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of sisters of Soul Society. None of them know they have a sister and some belong to the Espada's!

Well lets get started!

* * *

20 girls have been fighting each other, for no reason at all, for fun, and for killing purpuses.

All the Captain's and Luitenants grabed a girl and took them to the meeting place.

Yamamoto stood up, "Alright, all the girls, will you please introduce yourselvs?"

All the girls stood up and they went down the line.

"Aimi Shihoin"

"Mai Unohana.."

"Mami Hinamori!"

"Sora Sosuke"

"Ai Kuchiki..."

"Emi Abarai!!"

"Aya Isa..."

"Nana Hitsugaya!!"

"Arata Matsumoto.."

"Aya Zaraki!"

"Izumi Kusajishi."

"Amaya Ukitake."

"Ume Schiffer"

"Heh! Hana Jeagerjaques!!"

"Rei Jiruga....."

"Saki Granz!!"

"Tamomi Oderschvank."

"Saburo Hirako."

"Akimi Sarugaki.."

"Airi Kurosaki!"

"Okay, sence everyone found there sister's take them back to there spots. and ones that are with the vizzards and/or Espada's....Your not aloud here...."

* * *

Well ima end it there... B/c each chapter is gonna be about there past and there life now so yeaaaaaaaaa its gonna be like a 50 ch thing o_o...


	2. Life of Aimi Shihion

The first of 20 girls life starts now!

any time there are ~~ or Bold and Italics, thoes are flash backs so yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Like dis

**~~???~~**

_???????????????????????????????????????_

Something like dat -.-

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The life** **of Aimi Shihoin**

**

* * *

**

"Omg! Aimi! I can't believe you found me!" Yoruichi hugged Aimi, almost killing her.

"Well it took a while so I just decided to come here and look." She smiled slightly.

Yoruichi and Aimi walked to the 2nd Squad Barradocks and Yoruichi pushed her in, "Sitttt. Tell me more about youuu!!"

"You should know, we lived together for I dont know how long, but you should know. I'm exactly you!"

* * *

**~~A few days before Aimi and Yoruichi got seperated~~**

_Aimi and Yoruichi were having a great time talking until there parents came into the room. They looked sad and mad._

_"Aimi and Yoruichi Shihoin, we are seperating you and you are no longer a part of this family! Now, go get your stuff and come down in 20 minuits!"_

_Both Aimi and Yoruichi were surprized. Aimi knew this was going to happen but she ran to her room, crying._

**~~20 minuts later~~**

_They both came down the stares and Aimi's father grabbed her by the hair and pushed her to a wall._

_"I so wanna rape you... yet... I cant... You get off this time bitch but you wont text time I see you..."_

_Yoruichi was scard for her and herself. Aimi's father grabbed her arm and drug her to the car. Yoruichi was left alone... Her parents left the house to her, so shes all alone. For all she knoes, Aimi could be dead! She needs to find her...._

_

* * *

_

Aimi and Yoruichi begin talking about pasts and what is was like being alone and with Aimi's father.

Soifon, Yorucihi's Captain at the moment (like i said idc if its wrong), came in and looked at Aimi.

"Who is this?"

"Aimi Shihoin.. Yoruichi's younger sister.."

"Ooh! Okay!"

"Well me and Aimi need to go meet some people so keep this place up to par... Bye!"

* * *

They began to walk around for Aimi to meet people... and the one person who she didnt want to meat was right.... in..... front..... of.... her.... face....

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED o_o lol


	3. The Life of Aimi Shihion Rape

****

~~Last Time~~

* * *

_**Aimi and Yoruichi begin talking about pasts and what is was like being alone and with Aimi's father.**_

_**Soifon, Yourichi's Captain at the moment (like i said idc if its wrong), came in and looked at Aimi.**_

_**"Who is this?"**_

_**"Aimi Shihoin.. Yoruichi's younger sister.."**_

_**"Ooh! Okay!"**_

_**"Well me and Aimi need to go meet some people so keep this place up to par... Bye!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_They began to walk around for Aimi to meet people... and the one person who she didn't want to meat was right.... in..... front..... of.... her.... face...._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2 - The Life of Aimi Shihion - Her father returns!**

**

* * *

**

**Warnings for this chapter - Rape that isnt written very well, maybe cussing and other stuff so yea o.O**

**

* * *

**

Aimi was so scared for her life of who stood in front of her, she was too afraid to run or say anything!

The man smirked, "Well well well. What do we have here.." He grabbed Aimi by the wrist and pulled her to him.

"N-No Father dont hurt me!!" Aimi was frightened to no end, and Yoruichi couldnt do a thing about it.

He looked her in the eye and put his hand on her cheek, "Come now, would you like to have some fun like we use too, I miss hearing your screams of your sister and for me to stop.." Aimi's eyes widened. Her fear is going to come true again. She needed to run away before this happened, but how..

"So what do ya say?"

Yoruichi was about to attack him, but some of his friends grabbed her, and took her to a different spot, away from Aimi.

Aimi screamed and tryed to get free, "N-No! I do not want you to do that! I put up with it enough when i was younger! Enough is enough with you and you obsession of sex with me!"

His face became serious, "No. You will do what I ask, or do you want to die? Dose Yoruichi want to die?"

"L-Leave Yoruichi out of this!"

"If you wont do what I ask, I will have to get her involved..."

He dragged her into an ally and pushed her to a wall, "Are you ready hun?" He didn't give her time to answer. He was already talking off her clothes.

"N-No! S-Stop! I dont want this!" Aimi was crying hard. She dosent want this. But she'll have too..

He grabbed rope out of his jacket pocket and tied Aimi's hands behind her back and pushed her face first to the brick wall, "Ooh stop crying! It'll only hurt for a mear moment.."

"No! No, no no!!" She kept screeming but that didn't help.

He pushed down his pants and the nightmare started....

* * *

Aimi was leaning on the wall, sweaty, panting, and crying. Her father left her there laughing as he left. He finally got what he wanted.

Yoruichi got free and ran to where Aimi was.

"A-Aimi!? W-What happened!?"

"H-H-He..." She's still scared to death that she cant finish her sentence.

"He raped you..?"

She nodded and turned her head away crying harder.

Yoruichi picked her up and carried her back to where she goes and she lets Soifon and Retsu fix her up.

* * *

o_o well i hope that was ok T.T im use to typing graphic stuff T.T... anyway o_O


End file.
